Entering the Playing Field Blind
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Akechi Goro confronts the Thieves with the incriminating evidence he's gathered on them. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't mean he maintains the upper hand for long. Prequel to Whatever Happened to Akechi Goro.


Summary: Akechi Goro confronts the Thieves with the incriminating evidence he's gathered on them. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't mean he maintains the upper hand for long. Prequel to Whatever Happened to Akechi Goro.

 _Note: one day I was like, what if I do a prequel to Whatever Happened to Akechi Goro? and this happened. Enjoy :D_

 **Warnings: Self-Indulging Yet Again, Prequel To Whatever Happened to Akechi Goro, Feels In Hindsight, Goro's Raging Crush On Akira, Info Dump, These Kids Are Very Chatty, Not!Black Mask!Akechi.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

"I know you're all the Phantom Thieves of Hearts," Goro declared as he stared down Kurusu and his group, "And I have proof!"

Kurusu's group looked dubious, so Goro smiled sickeningly sweet and continued, "When you were at Okumura Foods' HQ, and transported yourself to the other dimension, whatever you call it, I was incidentally close by and pulled along with you."

As the group stared at him in varying degrees of shock, he added, "I was almost attacked by a robot." He crossed his arms and scrutinized them all, "But I somehow managed to leave the place." He reached into his pocket and removed his phone, unlocking the screen and scrolling until he reached the page containing the 'MetaNav' app, he showed them his phone's screen, and they all zeroed in on it, their eyes widening as they no doubt caught sight of the app.

"I assume this app is linked to your work as the Phantom Thieves, as it contained only one bookmark when I found it on my phone after I escaped the robot and that strange space station- Okumura Kunikazu, Okumura Foods HQ, space station- which disappeared ten days later. I assume it indicated that you stole his heart?"

Goro pocketed his phone and took out the photos he took of the Thieves' incriminating presence at Okumura Foods HQ, "I even have photographic evidence that you were there." He placed the photos on the desk near him and stared intently at the Thieves.

They opened their mouths, no doubt to deny, but a high-pitched voice interrupted them, "He has a lot of evidence against us, it's no use denying. Besides, we can't have him run around the Metaverse freely."

Goro pressed his lips together and prepared to respond scathingly to the speaker about his last remark when he stopped cold, "Wait… who said that?"

He scanned the group and room around them but he couldn't find anyone else except for himself, the Thieves, and Kurusu's cat.

There was a sigh, "I'm right here."

Goro frowned; while the voice came from the same direction where Kurusu's cat was perched on top of a box, there was no one else there.

"Jeez, aren't you supposed to be some kind of _smart_ detective?"

Goro's eyes widened in shock, "Kurusu-kun" He spoke faintly, "Did your cat just talk?"

The cat frowned at him, and there was no mistaking the expression for anything other than a frown, while its tail lashed through the air behind it in agitation, "I'm not a cat!"

"He does that sometimes." Kurusu chose _that_ moment to speak up.

Goro turned his attention back to Kurusu, "And the talking cat is connected to the other world?"

Kurusu nodded; the Thieves around him were just as agitated as the cat, clearly disliking the direction this conversation was headed in.

Goro nodded and gathered the photos into his hand, "Alright, I'm going to make a deal with you: I don't turn you in, and you take me with you to the other world _and answer my questions._ "

"Answering your 'questions' is too broad a phrasing," Niijima interrupted, "Please specify what kind of questions."

Goro repressed a sigh, but it wasn't like he was in any position to make any more demands- especially since they were the only source of information he could find at the moment, "Questions about the other world, the app, how you steal hearts."

In different circumstances, he may even ask them to disband, but he was already pushing it with his requests, so he had to settle for just this.

The Thieves looked at each other and started murmuring between them.

"What do you think, Mona-chan?" Okumura asked the cat softly.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other option," The cat spoke, tone regretful, and the Thieves shared on last look between them.

"Alright, we agree to your terms," Kurusu said, tone as neutral as ever.

Goro suppressed a smirk; the first step was complete, now to the second.

"Good. Where to begin with the questions?" Goro hummed thoughtfully.

"Are you sure it's a good place and time to have such a long discussion?" Kitagawa wondered.

"We should go somewhere else," Takamaki mused.

"Ugh, but where?" Sakamoto questioned.

"How about Leblanc?" The cat interjected, "We already gather there, one more person won't be that out of place. And Akechi already frequents the café, no one bat an eye at him going there."

"That's a good idea. All in agreement?"

.

And that was how Goro found himself in Leblanc' attic.

Otherwise known as: Kurusu Akira's room.

Goro regretted so many things in his life, walking with his own two feet to _his crush'_ room without _knowing so beforehand_ ranked pretty high up that list of regrets.

 _Someone kill him already._

His eyes darted around the place, taking in the box of clothes near the stairs _(holy shit this was where Kurusu changed out of his clothes!)_ , the couch _(oh god that was where Kurusu would recline!)_ , the work desk in the corner _(Kurusu worked on that desk!)_ , the clothes lines above his head _(in the name of all things holy, Kurusu was naked in this space!)_ , the bed-

 _(For fuck's sake, Kurusu slept there! Kurusu probably did dirty things there! What if he brought partners to this room?! What if he_ Did The Deed _with Other People right on that bed?! Maybe that couch too?! What if on the desk or-?!)_

 _Someone fucking_ _ **kill him**_ _already!_

"Hey, uh, yo, you okay there?" Goro's head snapped to the side to stare uncomprehendingly at Sakamoto who was giving him concerned looks _(and it had to be bad if Sakamoto noticed, snap out of it, Goro!)._

"I'm perfectly fine." Goro all but chirruped, his smile unnaturally wide on his face, "Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm in Kurusu-kun's room why wouldn't I-" Goro snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat, surreptitiously checking the Thieves' expression and seeing all of them sans Kurusu, who was blank-faced as usual (did he notice? Oh god, please no), were giving him concerned looks. Takamaki was giving him a sympathetic smile as she looked between him and Kurusu, and Sakura snorted.

Goro's faker than Kurusu's glasses smile almost twitched at the corners; he had to salvage the situation- and _fast_.

"My questions?"

"Right," Kurusu said before he silently started rearranging the furniture alongside the Thieves to turn it into a suitable meeting space.

"Your questions." Kurusu pulled the chair near his work desk towards the table he sat up in the attic and sat on it, "You can start asking them now."

Goro looked around the space, wondering where he could position himself so that he would be close enough to hear and be heard, before he slowly stepped to stand behind Kurusu, a hand tentatively settled at the back of the chair.

The Thieves sent him amused smirks, as if something in where he chose to stand entertained them greatly; Kurusu didn't even twitch.

"So, the app. What can you tell me about it?"

The Thieves shared a look before Niijima spoke up, "It allows us to move into and out of the other dimension, and check for the names of people who need a change of heart."

"And this other dimension is called what, exactly?"

"The Metaverse," Morgana piped up, blue eyes boring into Goro, "It's another layer of reality that is based on human subconscious and cognition."

"Cognition?" Goro zeroed in on the term, "Do you mean by that a manifestation of people's perception of reality?"

"Indeed." Kitagawa nodded his head, "Our bigger targets tend to have quite a distorted view of reality."

Goro frowned as he digested the information, his brain linking it with the facts he knew, "So, that distorted view of reality is what you change by changing someone's heart?"

"Yes." The Thieves nodded.

"How _do_ you change someone's heart?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain?" Haru wondered out loud, "When someone's heart is quite distorted, they form what we call a Palace."

"Consider the Palace like their very own corner of the Metaverse," Takamaki added.

"And they're the rulers of that place," Sakamoto interjected.

"We infiltrate the Palace, and look for the root of the distortion," Sakura spoke up, and Goro almost jolted; he almost forgot that she was in the room with them.

"After we find the Treasure-" Sakamoto picked up after Sakura, and Niijima interrupted.

"Which is the aforementioned root of the distortion."

"-we send the calling card." Sakamoto completed.

"Why do you send it? Why not just take the Treasure, as you called it?"

"We can't steal the Treasure if it's not manifested," Morgana responded, "We send the calling card to make our target aware that their heart is something that can be stolen, which will cause the Treasure to take a form, and then we can take it, which will cause a change of heart after we leave the Palace."

"How long does it take you to take a Treasure?"

"It depends on the obstacles we face while infiltrating the Palaces," Kitagawa said, "Aside from fatigue, some obstacles require from us to leave and cause a change in our target's cognition."

"And that would be?"

"When we were going to steal Kaneshiro's heart, we couldn't even access his Palace before we made him see us as 'customers' of his," Takamaki said.

"I see…" Goro hummed thoughtfully, "So, how long do you take to steal a heart after sending out a calling card?"

"Not very." Okumura shook her head.

"We do it within the next day," Sakamoto said, "Because the Treasure doesn't stay in a shape for long."

"The effect of the calling card isn't permanent." Morgana nodded.

"And if you fail, can't you try again?"

"We can't, because we can only cause the Treasure to manifest only once," Niijima added.

"And that's for your bigger targets; people like Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Okumura. What about your 'lesser' targets?"

"They're the ones we pick through our daily life or forum request. We hear about someone causing harm to others and we check if they have a distorted heart, and then we steal it."

"I suppose they have their own Palace?"

"A collective Palace, if you will," Morgana said, "Their distortion isn't strong enough to form an independent Palace, so they reside in Mementos: the collective human unconscious and shared Palace of the populace."

"And they're easier to handle because we only have to confront their Shadow selves, instead of all the details we have to go through in each Palace," Takamaki said.

"Shadow selves?"

"Their subconscious, their selves that reside in the Metaverse."

"Oh? Have any of you met any of your Shadow selves before, then?"

The Thieves all shook their heads.

"I have." Goro heard Sakura say and he turned his head towards her; she was staring in front of her at her linked hands, "It was only short lived, though, and my Shadow self disappeared soon afterwards."

"Does that mean that meeting one's Shadow self causes it to disappear?"

The group shared a look between them, "We don't know that for sure," Okumura said, "None of us ever met our Shadow selves aside from Futaba-chan."

"And her Shadow self didn't so much _disappear_ as _change_ ," Niijima interjected.

"A metamorphosis." Kitagawa hummed.

Futaba looked Goro in the eye, a first, and her eyes burned with a familiar fire that both fascinated and terrified him.

 _Being face to face with your subconscious…_ Goro couldn't imagine meeting the manifestation of all of his innermost thoughts and desires.

(He figured his would look ugly and repulsive; it made sense with the desire for revenge lurking under his skin, and the rage burning in his veins.)

Shaking his head as if to dispel the thought, "And how do you check your targets? You mentioned that you use the app for that, but you didn't explain how."

"We enter the name of the target we have.

Sakamoto took out his phone and opened the app before he put his phone on the table.

"For example," Niijima started, "If you start with someone like, say, Futaba." She leaned forward, "Sakura Futaba."

The app remained as it was, and Goro frowned, "Is that because her Shadow self changed?"

"More accurately, it became an integrated part of me now, so she's not dwelling in the Metaverse anymore. But if you take the name of someone normal, no strong distortion whatsoever. Like Sojiro."

"Sakura Sojiro."

On the app, a destination bookmarked as 'Mementos' flashed once.

"See that?" Takamaki waved at the phone, "That tells you that Boss has a normal Shadow self in Mementos."

"That doesn't mean he's a viable target…?" Goro wondered.

Morgana shook his head, "It's only natural for people to have a Shadow self, it's just when their desires become distorted that they become a viable target."

"I see… How does the app react when you do have a target in… Mementos, was it?"

The group looked between them again, "Well, we don't have the name of a target right now, so." Takamaki shrugged, "We don't have a name to check."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Sakamoto grinned widely, "How about we try your name, Detective Prince?"

Goro felt his stomach twist into knots and his heart lodge into his throat, dread filling him up at the sight of the hesitant looks the Thieves sent him.

He let out a deep breath and spoke clearly, "Akechi Goro."

The app pinged.

Silence.

Goro averted his eyes, not daring to meet the eyes of the Thieves, not under these circumstances.

"Detective?" Kurusu's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and caused him to turn his head to stare at his crush's face; a futile endeavor, as he had never been able to read Kurusu's face, but still- the sight of it made him gather his courage again and take a deep breath before he returned to facing the Thieves, meeting their concerned stares head on.

"So, is that how you figure out a target in Mementos?" He asked, and the Thieves nodded. "I see." He swallowed thickly, "If that is the case, does it mean you are going to change my heart then?"

The Thieves shared meaning-laden looks before they turned to face him again.

"I don't think we should," Takamaki started, "You're not hurting anyone. So, no, I don't agree to changing your heart unless you want us to."

"I'm in agreement with Ann," Kitagawa said, "Even if your heart is distorted, it's not the only target criteria we have."

"I don't think we should change your heart unless you ask us for it, as well." Niijima nodded firmly.

"Same," Sakura interjected.

And so, the Thieves all chorused a similar opinion between them.

Kurusu turned to look at him, "You know our stance on the idea now. We won't change your heart just because you have a distorted heart."

"Why?" Goro frowned, "Your criteria?"

Okumura smiled, "Yes. It's not just having a distorted heart that makes us pick targets. We only change the hearts of those who hurt others, because our goal is to help those who are in need of help but don't have the strength to help themselves yet! Just like we were."

"That said," Morgana added, "We _will_ stage an intervention and change your heart if your distortion ends up hurting _you_." The Thieves all sent Goro determined looks, appearing to be in agreement with what the cat-like creature just said.

Goro had to take a deep breath and do his best to suppress the blush climbing up his neck.

After a moment of silence, Goro cleared his throat, "There is something else I need to ask you all for. It's about a potential target."

After hearing what Goro just said, the Thieves stood at attention, "A target?" Sakamoto frowned.

"Yes. It's…" Goro hesitated before he forged on ahead, "Niijima Sae."

"Candidate found." The app chimed, and Niijima bowed her head.

"That… That means she has a Palace?"

"Yes." Kitagawa looked grim as he and the rest of the Thieves looked at Niijima.

"Mako-chan?" Okumura asked, her tone full of worry.

Niijima took a shuddering breath, "I knew for a while but…"

"You didn't know how to bring it up?" Takamaki asked softly.

"What makes you ask about Makoto's sister, Akechi-san?" Kitagawa asked.

"A lot of things are happening at the moment. You've heard about the reward for capturing the Phantom Thieves, yes? Furthermore, Sae-san is leading this case with quite the determination; there is a lot riding on her success, but I have heard whispers in the SIU's head quarters and I fear there is a high chance they may resort to planting evidence to frame someone innocent just to have a scapegoat.

"And there is more to what's going on than that. What happened to Okumura was suspiciously timed. It doesn't match what usually happens during confessions induced by heart changes, but with mental shutdowns. Besides that, it happened at just the right moment to make you all fall from favor with the public, and, this is conjecture at the moment, make you take the blame for the mental shutdowns."

The Thieves stared at him, wide-eyed.

"That's…" Morgana's tail twitched behind him, "There is someone pulling the strings, and we played right into their hands."

"And you think changing Sis' heart is going to help?" Niijima stared at him with a terrifying glint in her eyes.

"Not changing her heart," Goro corrected, his expression grim, "Not like you do. From my investigation, each of your target ended up out of commission for some time while they recovered from the effects, and afterwards came clean about their actions, wanting to repent. Can you make a guess about what would happen to Sae-san if she underwent such change?"

Niijima gasped, her mind whirring with the implications of what Goro said, "If someone is pulling the strings, and they're not above murder and framing someone else for it, they might…"

"That's correct." Goro clenched his jaw, his hands flexing with the need to punch something; god, he hated corrupt people in position of power with fiery passion, "They may kill her to avoid her causing trouble for them in the future."

"Then what do you suggest?" Kurusu spoke up, jarring Goro from his angry haze.

"I… is it possible to make her undergo a gradual change?"

The Thieves perked up, "Gradual change?" Sakura looked particularly interested.

"Yes." Goro smiled thinly, "Can we make her change her mind by herself without stealing her treasure?"

.

"I'm thankful that you're considering my request," Goro said as he walked along with the Thieves, heading towards Sae's Palace.

"Yeah?" Sakamoto said, "Just stay back. Don't want you to get hurt in the process."

Goro pressed his lips into a thin line at the reminder; the Thieves had filled him in about the other type of Shadows, the ones they had to fight during their work.

It was one part he was going to be absolutely useless in.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the Palace proper, and Goro grimaced at the sight, because a _casino?_ Sae saw the courthouse as a casino?

Granted, a part of him knew where she was coming from, what with the corruption and money changing hands, but it didn't change the fact that it made anger surge through his chest.

.

Goro hated coming to the Metaverse with the Thieves. Didn't regret it, because he needed to see firsthand how they worked in the Metaverse, but it sure as hell made him want to punch something, preferably Kurusu's- Joker's- handsome mug.

(No one had any right being _that_ attractive, doubly so while wearing the same attire Joker paraded around in.)

The rampant cheating made him clench his teeth, Sae's Shadow made him scowl, but the thing that made him snap was his… 'Cognitive Self'.

A card dealer, polite and nice to a fault, with a gentle, soothing voice, and a comforting smile.

Goro hated him on the first glance.

"Ah, welcome!" The Cognition spoke, features soft and welcoming, but they soon turned into worry, "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? It's not safe. You shouldn't be here."

Goro bristled and strode forward, not letting any of the other Thieves respond (because this? _This was personal_.)

"Oh? And why is that?" Goro ground out.

"You're standing out. You're not listening to orders. You know what happens to those who don't conform." The Cognition's eyebrows pinched together in concern.

"And _you_ do?" Goro snarked.

"But of course!" The Cognition looked surprised that Goro would even ask, "I'm a teenager working for the police, I already stand out as it is. No need to bring more unwanted attention my way."

Goro clenched his fists, "What about our goals then?"

"Goals?" The Cognition looked surprised, "But you can still help the weak like this, right?"

" _Help the weak?_ " Goro spat out, his voice rising in pitch as pain lanced through his head, but he ignored, " _Don't make me laugh!_ I'm not some selfless knight in shining armor who is there to _help others_!"

A voice whispered into his head and he began chuckling, the ominous sound slipping from his lips as he bowed his head, feeling a weight settle on his face.

"That doesn't mean shit to me! I'm going to throw corrupt people in power of their high horse and watch them suffer in the aftermath of their fall. No one is going to stop me, not you, and not Sae." His fingers curled around the mask that formed on his face and he tugged it off, uncaring for the pain it caused or the blood that splattered to the ground.

He raised his head to stare at his horrified Cognitive Self in the face, a deranged grin spreading across his face.

 _I am thou, thou art I._

"COME! _**LOKI!**_ "

.

Extra:

"So, Loki. The Silvertongue." Joker stared at Goro contemplatively, "Is this because you're skilled with your tongue?"

Goro spluttered, his face exploding into a violent shade of red.

.

End

Casual reminded that this is a prequel to Whatever Happened to Akechi Goro :D


End file.
